


When your prayers are heard

by Helloloveyes



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helloloveyes/pseuds/Helloloveyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It´s a normal Monday night on his supernormal life. </p><p>Stile is holding against a cabinet that is blocking the only door trying to stop the monster of the week from coming in and chew his head like a dog-toy. Barely managing it.</p><p>He recently discovered in the bad way that gods and divine powers are actually real so he sighs in resignation and because he is desperate he looks up at the ceiling.</p><p>Here goes nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When your prayers are heard

**Author's Note:**

> It´s the first time I manage to write something this short :)  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Sterek all the way.

It´s a normal Monday night on his supernormal life.

Stile is holding against a cabinet that is blocking the only door trying to stop the monster of the week from coming in and chew his head like a dog-toy. Barely managing it.

He recently discovered in the bad way that gods and divine powers are actually real so he sighs in resignation and because he is desperate he looks up at the ceiling.

_Here goes nothing._

“To whatever old power that is out there, just staring at this scene from somewhere and listening to my last words. Could you just, you know, please give me a hand? I promise you I’ll make it worth your while. I mean, I can, if you haven’t already laughed your ass off of my life. My really pitiful and horrible life, if you haven’t found that amusing enough then I have lots I can do, I can spend a whole day without lying, I can wear that catwoman Halloween costume that Lydia gave me as a joke, I can babysit for my neighbors because they really need a night out without their terrible pair of so call children, I can even tell my classmates my real name and I´m talking about wearing a tag with it for a few days if that makes you happy, I bet people can find ways to mock about that atrocity and I also can tell the pack all about my Derek´s feels” yeah he calls them like that “hell next time I see Derek I can tell _him_ about my Derek´ feels-“

Suddenly the monster stops trying to get in, he hears some noises like a fight, Stiles takes the opportunity to run the fuck away from it only to find Scott and the rest a few moments later.

He goes to sleep knowing _something_ killed the creature off.

\--

Next day he wakes up and thinks to himself: _Nah, it wasn´t real, was it? I mean it was just pure luck or whatever…_

But has he thinks of it while brushing his teeth the freaking bathroom mirror brakes in half.

“Ok, ok, I got it” he holds his arms up in defeat.

Stiles washes his face and makes a to-do list. “Well I can start with a whole day without lying?” He talks to the ceiling. “Does that please you?”

He does not get an answer but he doesn´t suffers some kinds of horrible death while driving at college either, so he counts that as a yes.

He subscribed to some classes at community college and after long weeks of debating he convinced his dad to let him work at the precinct part time so he could be the link between the pack and supernatural cases from the safety of an office.

Scott is taking classes too; the Alpha is going to take over the vet clinic some day and besides it is better to stay in town to keep an eye on Liam and the rest of the pack.

Lydia and Kira are studying away but they come back pretty often. Kira had talked to their parents about her and Scott being endgame.

Stiles can´t back out now, he knows that but when Clarisse meets him in the entrance and asks him about today’s homework he doubts.

“Umh… well I was kind of busy yesterday so I didn´t do it” being vague is a good strategy right? He is not actually lying per say.

Unexpectedly out of nowhere a thunder echoes from afar, the sun is shining and there is literally not a single cloud in the sky but Stiles gets it.

_Ok, ok, lying by omission is still lying, jezz._

_\--_

“Mr. Stilinski” One of his professors calls out to him right before the class is over. “Can you give us your opinion about the theory I asked you all to read yesterday?”

“Umh” cursing his fucking life he forces himself to say the truth. “I can´t because instead of reading the paper in the safety of my room I was out into the woods running for my life”

The whole class stares. They already think he is a weirdo, this is just further confirmation.

The bell rings and the class end with no other embarrassing situation until Rosalind comments on the way to the parking lot.

“What does your name means anyway?”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the sky. _You sneaky bastard_.

“It´s a nickname that I had to embrace because my true name is unpronounceable” he sighs in defeat guessing where this conversation was leading to.

“It can´t be that bad” Clarissa smirks.

And that´s how Stiles ends up agreeing to wear a fucking label with his name on it for the next two days for everyone in his classes to try and guess how it is pronounce.

Stiles spends the afternoon at wok hiding from people with the excuse of taking the Sheriff´s department to the XXI century by scanning every document into the main network so in case someone –hopefully not him again- blows up the building, or sets it on fire.

It was late at night and Miss Jenkins was harassing Parrish to go have dinner with her when the hellhound called out to him.

“I´m sorry but I have plans with Stiles” Oh dear God no, please don´t ask me to buck it up. “Right Stiles?”

_Shit._

“Umh… I actually have homework to do; my teacher already hates me so there is no way I can afford losing my time fooling around with hot guys in uniform”

_Come on, this is Parrish, couldn´t you let me help him somehow?_

The deputy seems to be holding himself to not punch his face against a wall while Miss Jenkins invades his personal space.

Apparently the deity that is laughing about Stiles life does in deed like Parrish enough to give him an exit because Scott calls him for help.

“Hey buddy, no problem. I´m taking Jordan with me” he makes some hands gestures to the guy. “Sorry Miss J our alpha is calling”

Parrish says goodbye and sighs in relive when they leave.

“What is wrong with you today?” Parrish asks and fuck that, he is not letting the pack take advantage of his situation.

“I am not telling you, that´s for sure” he snaps a bit too hard.

Parrish narrows his eyes at him. “Why?”

“No, nop. No way. Not gonna happened”

“Stiles, what is going on?”

A deer jumps in the middle of the street making him veer suddenly but nothing really bad happens because there is no one else in the road.

The jeep keeps going and Stiles curses.

“I am not lying. I just don´t want to say it ok?” He grinds his teeth together.

“Ok” Parrish shrugs. “Sorry for worrying”

A tired groan escapes him. Really? Why was telling the truth so hard.

They get to Scott coordinates and unsurprisingly enough Liam as manage to fall into a hole. Again.

Stiles keeps his mouth shut not even daring to mock the teen wolf just in case.

Late that night he is grateful that the day is over.

\--

Using a tag with his name? Worst idea ever.

The day goes on but now he can lie thank goodness because otherwise he would end up saying way too much about his secret night life.

People laughs in his face but other than that the day goes smoothly.

Wednesday afternoon the pack is hanging at Scott´s, skyping with Kira and Lydia when Liam asks about the tag.

Stiles gets the indirect, when else is he going to have the pack all together, or sort of, in the same place?

He stands up and braces himself for it.

“Well guys, I made a horrible mistake a few days ago when I thought I was going to die. Again.” He squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. “I made a few promises to an unknown deity and now I have to fulfill them.” He looked at Jordan who was half through a pizza slice. “I´m sorry for snapping the other night but I couldn´t say it before” _for my own good_. “I, Stiles Stilinski have Derek’ feels”

Everybody just stares at him, half confused, half amuse.

“Ok, I´ll keep going, I think Derek Hale is _amazing_ , not just because he is hot like hell and helped me realize I´m kind of into dudes too, but because he has a villain background story but has always tried to make the right thing. He had a really shitty life and _if I_ had suffered half of what he’s been through I would have gone rough, probably going into a killing spread or try to kill myself, totally, but he hasn´t. And I think he is really brave and good and his eyebrows are a gift to humanity once you learn how to read them” At this point many pack members coo sweetly.

Kira giggles, Mason tries to hid his laughter but it doesn´t really matters when Lim is barking in hilarity. Scott stands up gives him a bro hug guessing how hard it is for Stiles to be this open without cracking some joke to try to dismiss just how important everything he said is.

“And I really miss him” he murmurs at last.

Lydia smiles and looks to Jordan through the screen. “I think that older men with superpowers with some baggage have a certain charm”

Jordan blushes so hard that soon the little speech Stiles gave is forgotten.

\--

On Thursday he marks his calendar, October 31 and scrambles catwoman with red ink.

\--

Friday night is a nightmare.

His neighbors´ kids are unstoppable and he becomes the target of every prank a couple of 6 year old can pull off.

But he feels great when the couple comes back from their night out all smiley and thankful.

\--

**My mighty Alpha: Guess who is back in town!!!**

Stiles reads the text after a quick shower. He is not delusional enough to think the spray paint in his hear is going to clean off any time soon.

**My mighty Alpha: Derek! Come to the loft as soon as you are over** **J**

Stiles stares at the phone´ screen in shock.

Of course he is back. Just in freaking time. Yeap.

He realizes this deity must be laughing their ass out watching at his life from some divine throne made of gold and a lot of time on their hands.

He puts on his nicer shirt, brushes his hair like a normal person and blows a kiss to his dad on the way out.

 _I have no idea what the heck I´m doing._ He reminds himself when he steps out of the jeep. _I should have promised something easier, like starting the gym and actually going this year or getting a tattoo._

Derek opens the door with an almost smile and lets him in.

“Hey big guy! Welcome back” He enters the room and the first thing that calls his attention is that they are alone. “There is no one else here”

Derek stops half way to close the door and frowns.

_God I missed those eyebrows. What is wrong with me?_

“No. Scott and the rest left ten minutes ago” he looks up to Stiles and back to the still open door in awkward silence.

_Great way to start._

“No, it’s ok” he tosses his hands around anxiously. “I was caught up babysitting my neighbor’s twins and thought that I’ll get here in time to meet the rest but… well, if you haven’t eaten already” Derek shakes his head and finally closes the door. “Great, we can have pizza”

\--

Stiles eats while Derek tells him about everything he did once he left Beacon Hills and how he felt good enough to come back.

“I have something to tell you” Stiles cleans his mouth with a napkin and stares at Derek. “I actually came back on Monday night. I was feeling bad about coming to Beacon Hills after disappearing almost a year ago, especially when I found out about the dread doctors and everything that came after that” Derek is intentionally not looking at him. “I caught your scent by accident and found that thing trying to get to you and I just snapped. I lost control and killed it before I knew if it was a part human or not”

Stiles heartbeats start to race, Derek saved him.

“It´s ok, you did the right thing” All Stiles wants to do is seat closer and hug the guilt out of Derek. “Why didn´t you say anything after that?”

“I had a few things to figure out first and then…” Derek gaze lands on him for a whole second before going back to the floor. “I went to Scott´ place on Wednesday…”

Stiles is in shock because… _Oh, you fucking little bitches, goddess around the globe. You did it, didn’t you?_

“I heard you Stiles” _Of-fucking-course_. “What you said about me?” Derek glances back at him and this time he stays focus on Stiles. “It made me realize that maybe I´m not as alone as I thought. I still haven´t got over half of my shit but I am better now. And to heard you say those things about me Stiles… I can´t even begin to explain what it means to me, I… thank you”

_Oh, you sneaky bastards. You are having a blast aren´t you?_

“Derek I said those thing because I really believe in them and I´m actually glad you are here because I can say it to you now, face to face” He smiles nervously. “I have a tiny little crush on you…?”

Stiles practically laughs at Derek´s skirmish face.

_Poor guy._

“Tinny.Little.Crush?” Derek repeats narrowing his eyes and trying to understand. His eyebrows being cute and all.

“Yeah, tinny” Stiles nods “Like the size of Asia which equals 17,139,445 square miles or if you prefer 44,391,162 square km”

Why Stiles knows that information? Because he is Stiles, that’s why.

“But I know you would never think of me that way, so yeah, don´t worry about it” he tries to dismiss it. “I mean it´s going to wear off, and I won’t bug you about this I just needed to take it out of my chest because…well if you heard all of my speech on Wednesday then you know I have to. Be clean about my Derek’ feels” Stiles is ready to run for the door. “Ok, I am going to leave now. I don´t want to push you to anything, especially because you just came back, actually you know what? Maybe it will be a good idea if we never say anything about this like ever again. It´s really great to have you back. Crush aside you are important to all of us”

“Stiles wait” Derek stops him before he could reach the door. The werewolf steps closer into Stiles personal spaces, takes a deep inhale with close eyes and slowly reaches for his cheek.

The next thing Stiles knows is that Derek is kissing him. Sweet and tender. His heart hammering in his chest, heat creeping up his body, skin tingling with how much Stiles wants this. Wants Derek.

Loves…

“I´m glad to be back” The werewolf murmurs before pulling Stiles closer, his nose deep in Stiles´ neck, scenting him.

He doesn´t miss his chance to embrace the man with his long clumsy limbs.

 _You bastards_. He thinks in amusement. _Thank you…_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I´m still looking for a beta <3 if there is someone out there interested please contact me... I´m pleading to any deity to answear, let´s see if I have the same luck Stiles did :)
> 
> Spread the Sterek love!!


End file.
